Where Are My Snacks?
by Crazy Turtle Girl
Summary: Someone has stolen Mikey's snacks! Out of three brothers, who would it be? One-shot. Warning: Angry Mikey. Rated T because of bad words.


Hi guys! I decided to do another one-shot!

The idea of Mikey angry ran through my head. I just had to make one-shot about it.

Disclaimer:

Sigh. No TMNT yet. Only thing I can do is to write crazy stories about them. Now, if you don't mind, I have to cry.

* * *

Michelangelo was in happy mood. They didn't have training and Shredder has been quiet lately, so he could just spend the whole day watching cartoons.

But something was off. Mikey felt like he has forgotten something. He tried to think with his small brain what it would be. Finally, he remembered.

_Oh yeah! My snacks! I can't watch cartoons without something to eat!_

Mikey happily ran to kitchen to take his sweeties. He opened the larder to take his sweet little… Wait… Where were they!?

Mikey looked every single shelf, but there was no candy.

_Someone has stolen them!_

Mikey swore that that little sneak thief will be really sorry.

* * *

''Raaaph!'' Mikey shouted with all of his lungs.

_He has taken them! I'm sure of it! Who else would it be?_

He found Raph sitting on couch. His face was hidden behind 'Freaks' magazine.

''Raph, where they are!?''

Raph gave no reaction. Mikey sighed.

''Raph, I know why you took them. I know that I can be annoying sometimes and that you hate my pranks. I don't really know why I am doing those. I guess that… Being locked from world inside sewers can make me really bored. Besides, you know that I have smallest brains in universe! I have to use them somehow!''

''But last time we had break day from training was million years ago! I finally have chance to watch TV and be lazy ass whole day! So please, just give me my snacks, Raphie''

''Huh? Did you say something, Mikey?'' Raph asked, putting magazine aside and pulling headphones off from his head.

''You gotta be kidding me! I just opened up, dude! Ugh, whatever! Just give my snacks back!''

''What snacks?''

''The ones I bought last week, you hothead!''

''Mikey, you're snacks are named as 'Chocolate Kitties', 'Sugar Dolphins' and ''Toffee Parrots'. I don't eat candies that are meant for babies''

''If you didn't take them, who did?''

''Don't know, don't care'' Raph said as he putted headphones back on.

Mikey sighed as he walked away.

_One checked, two to go_

* * *

_Okay, who's next…? DONNIE! It has to be him! I broke the fridge last week. This is his sick, twisted way to revenge! _

Mikey ran to Don's lab and slammed the door open. Donnie turned his head shocked.

''Mikey!? What the hell-!''

''Where are they!''

''Where are what?''

''Don't play stupid! I know you took them!''

''Mikey, I have no idea what you are talking abo- **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!**'' Donnie yelled as Mikey threw his inventions all over the room to find his preciouses.

''I know they're somewhere here''

Donnie could only watch in horror as Mikey destroyed his lab.

''I can't find them!'' Mikey shouted after Don's lab was in complete mess.

''I told you that I don't have-''

''Unleash… You have already eaten them!''

''WHAT!''

''Puke them out! Puke them out!'' Mikey shouted as he grabbed Don's mouth and forced it open.

''Micheyy! Aih dof't harf the!'' Don tried to yell as his lips were stretched.

''First, I need to check something!''

Mikey smelled Don's breathe.

''Ewwww! You're breath smells like fish!'' He shouted as he pushed Don away.

Don only stroked his aching lips.

''Okay, so you didn't eat them''

''That's what I've been trying to tell you past half our!''

''Well, you clearly aren't guilty, so I just move on'' Mikey said as he ran to door.

''Oh yeah, and Don'' He turned his head. ''You need to clean your lab sometime'' He said as he quickly ran away.

''Wait a second… MIKEY! YOU FORGOT TO CLEAN YOUR MESS! MIKEY! **MIKEY**!''

At that, Mikey only ran faster.

* * *

''Okay, so it wasn't either Raph or Don. That could only mean that it was… **Leo**…''

Mikey was silent for a moment before he started laughing.

''It can't be Leo. It just can't! He doesn't even like candy! He's more into tea''

_But still if the criminal isn't anyone of my brothers, who would it be? Maybe it was Shredder! He has found our lair and this is his revenge!_

''NOOOOOOO!'' Mikey shouted to his thought.

''Mikey what's wrong!?'' he heard Leo shout.

''Something terrible has happened! It's worse than- Wait… What are you holding in your hands, Leo?''

Leo was holding something familiar in his hands. Something that looked like… Toffee Parrots!

''Whe-where did you get those?'' Mikey asked, voice shaking in anger.

Leo didn't notice it. ''Oh these? I just saw them in kitchen. I must admit that these are best candy I've ever tasted. Too sad that the cat didn't last long''

''Yo-you ate all of the Chocolate Kitties!?'' Mikey asked angrier.

''Yes and they were delicious! I was going to share them with you, but they were way too good and- Uh… Mikey… Why is your face red…?''

''**You. Ate. My. Babies!**'' Mikey said in murderous voice, taking his nunchaku out from belt.

''Mi-Mikey… Y-you wouldn't hu-hurt your own leader now, would you…''

Mikey raised his nunchaku.

''Oh shell'' Was only thing Leo could say.

* * *

''Have you noticed anything different in Mikey lately?'' Don asked Raph.

''No. He's just as weird as usual. There's nothing to worry about''

Don nodded and was about to read his book again when he heard a shout.

''**OW! MIKEY! OW! STOP!**''

''**YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, LEONARDO!**''

Both Don and Raph turned their heads and saw Leonardo who was running for his life and Michelangelo who was chasing Leo as he hit him with his nunchaku.

''Uh, should we help Leo?'' Don asked.

''Nah, just take a picture'' Raph said.

Donnie thought that for a moment. It would be right thing to do if he saved his poor big brother's head, but…

Raph's idea sounded better.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? I would like tell you more about the work and stuff, but Leo is sharpening his swords and I have to run away from him. Bye!

Leo: Get back here!


End file.
